SFX:Projects List
This is a preview of SFX projects in an easy to view format. We might have an alternate version using "tags" available soon. Please make any suggestions on the talk page, we should be launching this new version by April 22. Easy These projects should take less than 5-10 minutes to complete. Some involve input (such as the download.com review) but most involve using already-created materials to Spread Firefox. ;Download.com feedback (download.com page): Leave feedback for Firefox at download.com to help encourage others to try Firefox! ;Firemonger ([http://firemonger.org Firemonger.org]): The Firemonger project is dedicated to providing an easy to use CD which contains the latest versions of Firefox and Thunderbird. ;Five Minute Challenge (website):A flyer intended to guide a potential user through the biggest and best features of Firefox in 5 minutes or less. ;Mozilla Materials:A set of materials projects providing all sorts of wallpapers, banners, and flyers useful for spreading firefox. ;Spreading Firefox Guidebook:A short guidebook to aid your quest to Spread Firefox ;Standardized Letters:A set of letters usable for convincing an official of sorts (net admin, city official) to make Firefox the standard for the organization. Distributed Computing These projects involve installing a simple program on your computer and joining a team, which allows the program to process data in coordination with many other computers to achieve a greater goal. This is easy in that all you have to do to participate is setup a program and let it run. ;Folding@Home ([http://vspx27.stanford.edu/cgi-bin/main.py?qtype=teampage&teamnum=39299 team page]): Spread The Fox.net, the official site for the Spread Firefox Folding at Home team, is spreading Firefox through finding potential cures for diseases. If you're interested in joining, please check out the guide on how to join. ;grid.org ([http://www.grid.org/services/teams/team.htm?id=0FE86FFF-8950-43CF-9F7A-F1A274D73242 team page]): Grid.org is a single destination site for large-scale, non-profit research projects of global significance. ;Whatpulse ([http://whatpulse.org/stats/teams/2775/ team page]): WhatPulse is a project for tracking how many keystrokes and mouse clicks people make during their day. You're typing anyway, so why not type for Firefox? BOINC These use the BOINC client, so if you already have the client it is easier to add more projects. ;BURP ([http://burp.boinc.dk/team_display.php?teamid=65 team page]): BURP aims to develop a publicly distributed system for rendering 3D animations. ;Climateprediction.net ([http://www.boincsynergy.com/stats/teams.php?team=993&project=cpdn team page]): Climateprediction.net is the largest experiment to try and produce a forecast of the climate in the 21st century. If you're interested in joining, check out how to join. ;Einstein@home ([http://einstein.phys.uwm.edu/team_display.php?teamid=46 team page]): Einstein@home is a program that uses your computer's idle time to search for spinning neutron stars (also called pulsars) using data from the LIGO and GEO gravitational wave detectors. ;LHC@home ([http://lhcathome.cern.ch/team_display.php?teamid=472 team page]): The Large Hadron Collider (LHC) is the world's largest scientific instrument. ;Pirates@home ([http://pirates.vassar.edu/team_display.php?teamid=219 team page]): Pirates@Home is a test of BOINC, the Berkeley Open Infrastructure for Network Computing. ;Predictor@home ([http://predictor.scripps.edu/team_display.php?teamid=631 team page]): Predictor@home is a world-community experiment and effort to predict protein structure from protein sequence. ;SETI@home ([http://setiweb.ssl.berkeley.edu/team_display.php?teamid=113694 team page]): SETI (Search for Extraterrestrial Intelligence) is a scientific area whose goal is to detect intelligent life outside Earth. Medium The following may take up to an hour or more to complete. ;College Representatives:A community led revival of the abandoned College Reps program. Still in preliminary stages. ;Mambo Spread Firefox:A theme for Mambo to mimic the Spread Firefox site, useful for setting up a local version of Spread Firefox. ;Mosaic image (upload screenshots): A project to combine many screenshots of websites in Firefox to create a mosaic resembling the Firefox logo ;Stats Tracking: A project to track statistics across various websites to determine trends in Firefox usage in various markets. Difficult ;Firefox S5:A community project to create a Firefox presentation slide show in S5 format. ;Media Responsehttp://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/13198: A project of writing letters to correct inaccurate press reports or depictions of Firefox in the media. Misc ;MozNetwork http://moznetwork.org/: Community designed and managed resources and tools for the Mozilla community. See also * SFX:Teams - A list of sfx 'teams'. * SFX:Featured Project - Previous featured projects * Category:SFX Projects - An automated list of SFX projects * Category:Dead SFX Projects - A list of inactive sfx projects Category:Spread Firefox